


You Can Watch

by orphan_account



Series: 2015 Valentines [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Djh3max can't stand his cellmate Sips. All he wants is to be able to spend more time with Smiffy and Trottimus, but that's a difficult thing when they're in a different cell. Sips might have a solution for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine for [Karl Malone](http://pantsferdinand.tumblr.com).

Djh3max hated his cellmate. He was more slippery than oil, he followed Dj around constantly, and he stared at Trottimus far too much. Yesterday, when the three were in the yard, Smiffy told Dj how much he wanted to punch the man’s face in, and Dj was finding it hard to come up with reasons not to. 

For now, the main con to punching the bastard in the face was that Sips and Djh3max lived in the cell right next to Trott and Smiffy. The first week they were here [back when Dj had a cell to himself], they found a very small hole that connected the two cells, and they would whisper to each other in the evenings. They still had the time during the day when they weren’t in their cells, but being able to communicate during the night was a very welcome comfort.

Then Sips came along. 

Sips moved into Djh3max’s cell and settled in with ease. He somehow gained the respect of a large number of inmates, perhaps for his skills with infiltration and lock-picking. He quickly found the hole in the wall and teased Dj about it. He saw Trottimus and Smiffy and took a liking to them instantly, even when the trio did their best to let him know he wasn’t welcome.

But they couldn’t risk Sips exposing the hole to the guards. And they certainly couldn’t risk being separated for fighting with Sips.

So for the time being, they would have to tolerate the man’s constant presence. 

But they still resented it. Dj and Smiffy especially resented the way that Sips would always manage to track down Trottimus when they were separated for any reason. Trottimus had killed men before with his hands, but Sips must have been aware of that. He made sure that his confrontations with Trott always happened within the vicinity of a guard. The guards wouldn’t care if two prisoners were standing in a close proximity, but they would mind if one of the prisoners put the other into a neck-crushing chokehold. 

Today, the three were sitting at a steel picnic table bolted to the ground in a corner of the yard. A small crowd of interested inmates were watching Dj, Trott, and Smiffy put together an impressive house of cards on the table surface. 

But soon, some of the watchers left, all at once. Dj looked up to see what was happening and felt his stomach lurch at the sight of Sips approaching them. He wasn’t surrounded by any of his fans this time, but Dj knew Sips had the power to raise a small army of supporters in a matter of seconds.

“Hey guys,” Sips said in that same casual manner that he always used. He stopped a few feet too close to Trottimus. The trio stood up and Smiffy and Dj positioned themselves on either side of Trott.

Not that it would do much of a difference. 

“What do you want, Sips?” Smiffy asked, tightly wound. 

Sips held up his hands in a nonthreatening gesture. “Whoa, chill with the hostility. Just wanted to let you guys know there’s a great thing happening this afternoon.”

“And what’s that?” Trott said.

Sips smiled at Trott much longer than necessary. “A prison riot. The main intention behind it is to cover up revenge for a bad drug deal going wrong between a few guards and the cartel members in here. But it’s planned to last for at least forty minutes.”

Trott raised an eyebrow. “And you’re telling us this because--?”

“The guards won’t be checking on the inmates in their cells at that time,” Sips explained. “They’ll be busy trying to control the riot. So that means they won’t notice if Dj and Trott swap places for half an hour so that you two can bang.” He winked knowingly at Dj and Smiffy. “I’m sure you’ve missed it.”

Smiffy stepped forwards, closer to Sips. Not too far away, Dj saw a few inmates watching their interaction closely. Sips’ backup. That arrogant asshole.

“Yeah, and why does Trott have to be in your cell, huh?” Smiffy growled. 

“I think you know why,” Sips said. He glanced at Trott hungrily. “You two fuck and I’ll fuck him. It’s a fair trade, I think.”

“What the hell?” Trottimus spat, clenching his fists in fury. “No. If they’re not going to look in the cells, then what’s to stop the three of us from being together and leaving your pervert ass in the cell by yourself?”

Sips’ smile dropped. “Oh, okay. If that’s how you want to play it, then I’ll get some people I know to bring some commotion right outside your cell. You’d be separated faster than you can finish.”

Dj, Trott, and Smiffy exchanged contemplative looks. On the one hand, this actually was a nice opportunity to be together for the first time in months. On the other hand, Sips was going to be a persistent douchebag about getting in Trott’s pants.

“We don’t trust you,” Dj said cautiously.

Sips shrugged. “Yeah, I got that feeling.”

“If we…” Trott began carefully. “If we all--as in all four of us--were in one of the cells during the riot…”

“What the hell, Trott?” Smiffy demanded.

“I don’t agree to that,” Dj said firmly.

“Oh?” Sips murmured, interested. “I’d like to hear more of that idea, Trotty.”

Trott scowled at that nickname, but he continued. “You don’t touch any of us. You can watch.”

“I get to watch you getting spitroasted and turned into a creampie by your two fuckbuddies?” Sips asked eagerly. 

Dj grimaced at his enthusiasm, Smiffy looked like he wanted to punch Sips’ face in, and Trott just sighed heavily. 

“You don’t get to suggest anything,” Trott said. “But we’ll put up with you, just this once.”

Sips smirked and nodded. He stuck out his hand for Trott to shake it. “Sure. Deal.” 

Trott didn’t touch him.

~~~~~~

Dj, Smiffy and Trott had barely reached their cells when the riot erupted below them. Sips was behind them almost instantly, ushering them into Trott and Smiffy’s cell by pushing gently on their shoulders. 

“No time to waste, boys,” he said coolly. “Your time’s already ticking.”

He didn’t follow them into the cell at first. He left to push the door to his and Dj’s cell partially closed to keep the guards from noticing an open door. Dj heavily considered locking the creep out of the cell, but Sips’ threat lingered in his mind. Meanwhile, Smiffy grumbled at Trott.

“I don’t want him watching,” he complained. “You know what he’s interested in.”

“Yeah, I fucking know what he wants,” Trott snapped back. “But this is for Dj. At the very least, let’s show him how much we love him.”

Sips was back before Dj could convince himself to lock him out. He made a disgusted face at the smile that was glued to Sips’ face.

“Come on guys,” he said encouragingly. “If you don’t start soon, you’re going to run out of time.”

Dj squeezed his hands into fists, but he suddenly felt hands on him, turning him around. Smiffy leaned close to his ear and whispered, “We can’t get rid of him, so we’ll give him a show he’ll never forget. He can’t have anything he sees, so we’ll make him regret pushing us into this situation.”

Now that was appealing. Dj smiled at the thought that his creep of a cellmate might sulk over his jealousy of the three of them together. Trott and Smiffy led Dj over to the bottom bunk while Sips leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the cell. They could all still hear the riot below, but they paid it no mind.

Even with the obvious unwanted company, Dj was still thrilled that he had the opportunity to be intimate with the only two people in the world who mattered to him. He knew that Smiffy and Trottimus had been sleeping together since the trio was incarcerated, but they hadn’t done much more than suck each other off and sleep in the same bed, out of respect for Djh3max. 

He was happy that they could spend this brief moment with each other. 

Trott sat on Dj’s lap and seized his face, showering it with quick kisses. Smiffy sat against Dj’s back and pressed a warm hand against Dj’s collarbone, while the other found Dj’s inner thigh. He squeezed and rubbed Dj’s leg through the orange clothes, not quite touching Dj’s cock or balls, but bringing some excitement to that region nonetheless. Dj leaned against Smiffy’s chest and tried to pull Trott closer to him, but the older man planted his palms firmly against Dj’s chest.

“Shh,” Trott whispered. “Let us take care of you.”

With that, Trott grabbed the edges of Dj’s shirt and pulled it up over his head. He leaned close to Dj, groped at Dj’s upper chest, pressed his lips against Dj’s mouth, and kissed him forcefully. In return, Dj dropped his palms to Trott’s hips and gripped them tightly. 

Smiffy grazed his lips and teeth against Dj’s neck and bit carefully at a spot close to Dj’s shoulders that provided more support and comfort than arousal. Dj’s heart swelled, but at that moment, Smiffy also cupped his balls with a firm hand. Dj moaned against Trott’s lips. His own hands slid to Trott’s lower back and he dug his fingers into the softer flesh of Trott’s ass. Trott pushed his tongue into Dj’s mouth and fucked him with his tongue as Dj gripped his ass hard enough to leave marks. 

Smiffy pulled on the top of Dj’s pants. “Take these off,” he hissed, lips still pressed against Dj’s skin.

Dj didn’t want to let go of Trott’s ass after such a long time not being about to feel it like this. He squeezed the handfuls he had right now and Trott jerked forwards to bump against his chest. Trott took his tongue out of Dj’s mouth and tilted his head back. 

“Come on, mate. We ain’t got all day.” 

“Fucking,” Dj growled. “Don’t rush me.”

Bitterly, he let go of Trott and pulled the waistband of his pants down. As soon as he finished that, Smiffy let go of him and slid backwards on the bed. Dj was about to ask why he was doing that, but he was answered when Trott pushed him backwards until he was lying on the bed.

Trott also withdrew from Dj. He pulled Dj’s pants down enough to expose Dj’s cock, which was only partially erect. Trott covered the head with his mouth and held Dj’s thighs down with his hands. His fingernails dug lightly into the small amount of bare skin and Dj felt flutters in his stomach. 

Smiffy leaned down to dominate Dj’s view. He smiled possessively at Dj and suddenly Dj felt two heavy hands against his pecs. Dj breathed in sharply when he started to feel nails against his chest too, tracing circles around Dj’s nipples. 

Smiffy grabbed them quickly and without warning between his thumb and forefinger right before the moment that Trott decided to deepthroat Dj. He wasn’t sure whether that had been coordinated, but _fuck_ , it certainly made him about twice as aroused as before. Smiffy lowered his head and kissed gently at Dj’s right cheek.

“Smiff,” Dj whispered breathlessly. His hands were clawing at the sheet below him. Trott went back to gently mouthing at Dj’s dick and he exhaled in some relief. 

Smiffy stopped kissing Dj and stared into his eyes, although upside down. “You just about ready, mate?” he asked seriously. Dj nodded quickly. Smiffy broke eye contact with Dj and looked over at where Trott was lazily sucking at Dj’s cock and rubbing his inner thighs. He nodded and Dj suddenly wondered if the two had planned out things like this without his knowledge.

Trott’s mouth left Dj’s dick and he yanked Dj’s shoes off before pulling Dj’s pants completely off his legs. He quickly did the same thing to himself and sat on Dj’s stomach before the younger man could start to piece together what scenario the two had imagined for him. Smiffy had disappeared from Dj’s vision, but he had little time to think about that before he beheld Trott’s ass and dick in front of his face. 

Okay. He was definitely up for doing this. 

Dj guided Trott’s cock into his mouth and pulled down on his ass cheeks again to fill his throat with as much of his lover as he could at once. Meanwhile, he waited for Trott to start sucking on his dick again. But his thighs were being pushed upwards and to the side. Dj felt Smiffy’s fingers, coated in warm lube, at his asshole and he groaned, mouth full of Trott’s cock.

“Sh-h-h-hit, Dj,” Trott gasped. Dj dug his fingers into Trott’s ass even harder when he felt Smiffy slide a lubed finger into his ass. 

_God_ , he had missed this so much.

Smiffy worked fast, just like Dj always loved it, but it still wasn’t fast enough. At least Trott started sucking on Dj’s head again once Smiffy began working two fingers into Dj. 

He pushed lightly and Trott rose his hips so Dj could try to start breathing normally again. 

“You’re alright, Dj?” Trott asked.

Dj panted a few times, wincing slightly when Smiffy started scissoring him, but he nodded. Then he realized nobody could see that motion and hummed, “Mm. I’m fine. Keep going. Hard.”

He took Trott’s cock in his hands and lowered it back into his mouth. As soon as it hit his tongue, Trott bucked his hips down and Dj’s mouth was once more full of wonderful cock. Trott took Dj’s dick back into his mouth and Dj wished he could experience that blessed feeling of Trott deepthroating him, but the height difference would make it tricky.

Smiffy was pushing a third finger into Dj’s ass. Dj could hardly contain his anticipation for the merciless fucking that Smiffy always liked to give him. He took one of his hands off Trott’s hips and tried to reach down towards Smiffy. 

“Just a bit longer, Dj,” Smiffy said softly. “You’re doing great.”

Dj whined and clenched at the sheet below him, but Smiffy just chuckled and patted his hand with a slightly lube-covered hand. 

“Shh,” Smiffy said. His fingers pushed against the inner walls of Dj’s ass and it felt so good and all he wanted was a cock in there. At the same time, Trott was fucking Dj’s mouth more gently as he softly stroked the shaft that he couldn’t fit in his throat at his current angle.

“Oh, Dj baby, you’re going to feel this tomorrow,” Smiffy promised in that beautiful smiling voice of his. He took his fingers out of Dj.

Dj’s heart beat rapidly as he waited for Smiffy to put his cock in him. 

Please, please, soon. 

Finally, Smiffy started pushing into Dj’s asshole. Dj closed his eyes and he could almost imagine they were back at home, fucking each other before a heist. If it wasn’t for the ever-present cacophony of the riot outside, he could pretend that they were there and they weren’t still in prison for another four years. 

And yet, Smiffy hadn’t forgotten just how Dj liked to be fucked. As Trott was spending most of his attention on making sure he wasn’t choking Dj, Smiffy pushed into Dj as far as the preparation and lube allowed, then quickly forced himself in another half inch.

Dj groaned and Trott groaned in response against his cock. Smiffy pulled halfway out of Dj, then pushed forwards again. Dj tried to lift his hips higher and all of a sudden, Trott was making a panicked noise and pulling off Dj’s cock. 

Trott panted for a few seconds, then muttered, “Sorry,” and returned to sucking Dj off. 

Smiffy chuckled again, and started fucking Dj’s ass slowly, but adding more force behind each thrust. Soon, Dj felt Smiffy’s balls barely brushing against his lower back and he sighed in bliss.

If only it could last forever.

Smiffy started to pick up the pace, but he wasn’t going as fast as his normal speed. Still, the attention was already more than enough for Dj. He wished he could last longer, but he had been so sexually deprived for so long, and the presence of his boyfriends, fucking him with all of their love, was already satisfying everything he had wanted since they were separated.

He could feel his orgasm coming, but he didn’t want to let it interrupt Trott and Smiffy. He sucked hard on Trott’s cock and held his ass down as he started releasing his cum into Trott’s mouth. 

Trott didn’t take his mouth away, though. He let Dj finish, with the cum filling his mouth. Then he pulled away, lifted his cock out of Dj’s mouth, and sat on Dj’s chest again. Dj watched as Trott looked over his shoulder at Dj. His hand was covering his open mouth, and drops of cum mixed with saliva were dripping through his fingers, down his chin and neck. 

Dj groaned and dropped his head back against the bed. “Fuck, Trott.”

Smiffy apparently saw the same thing that Dj just got to see, because he was cursing and thrusting into Dj’s ass harder than before. He shot his own burst of cum into Dj and moaned, “Fuuuck, Dj. Trott.”

Smiffy pulled out of Dj and wiped sloppily at the mess he left. “Sorry, Dj, I--”

“That was pretty hot, guys,” came a most unwelcome voice from the other side of the cell. Dj’s face contorted and he glared over at where Sips was still standing. Everything about his posture was the same, except for his hand now being inside his pants. “Good going. Ten out of ten.” Dj and Trott untangled themselves and crowded themselves together on the bed.

“You can fuck off now,” Smiffy said sharply. Sips smirked and shook his head. 

“I think I’ll stay here a bit longer. They’re not done with the riot, so we still have some time. I was thinking Trott might want to come over here and we can get each other off. I notice he hasn’t gotten a chance to come yet.”

Trott brushed a large amount of Dj’s cum off his face. “This is all we promised on, Sips. Go fuck yourself, or find someone else to do it for you. Someone who’s not us.”

Sips sighed. “Aww, you’re breaking my heart.”

“Great,” Dj muttered darkly. “Go fuck yourself.”

Sips shook his head sadly, but he took his hand out of his pants and headed back to front of the cell. “Don’t spend too long cuddling, bastard.”

Dj and Smiffy waited until they were sure that Sips was gone, then they both grabbed hold of Trott’s cock. Trott groaned and leaned back until he was lying down in the same spot where Dj was moments before.

“Good boy for waiting,” Dj said sweetly.

Smiffy leaned down and kissed Trott tenderly. Because they both knew Trott was a sucker for sweet ministrations like this. And within a minute, he was crying out both their names as he came in their hands.


End file.
